noticemesenpaifandomcom-20200223-history
Nerd Senpai
Nerd Senpai (a.k.a Izumi) Izumi-senpai can often be seen in the library, reading a book. He likes spending time alone in quiet places. Izumi Senpai is the first Senpai who visits your cafe. Appearance Izumi has blonde hair and glasses, and wears a brown sweater vest over a white-sleeved shirt, also known as the school uniform. Items Once Izumi visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the basic beans. Favorite Items * Alpaca * Banana Split * Brown Sofa * Chess Set * Choco Bunny * Cute Tea Set * Egg Basket * Grand Piano * Guitar * Large Bookshelf * Maid Cafe Set * Miso Soup * PC Station * Pink Frilly Table Cloth * Plain White Table Cloth * Recliner * Reclining Chair * Small Bookshelf * Soft Armchair * Strawberry Parfait * Stuffed Bear * White Tea Set * Yakitori Stand Love Letter (Requires 12 visits to obtain) "This is such a nice place to sip tea and read books. I'll let you borrow some of my favourite titles when I visit again!" -Izumi-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession (Requires 25 visits to obtain) Someone left you a beautiful handwritten letter. The letter contains a love poem and request to meet you on the school rooftop. You're wondering who this eloquent individual really is. Is he really going to do what you think he'll do? It's almost the designated time so you temporarily close up shop and head to the rooftop. You open the door to the rooftop. Standing against the rooftop railing, you see Izumi-senpai/Izu-chan/Zumi/Izumi. Izumi-senpai: "(your name). I've been waiting for you." He's blushing, looking down at his feet. You: "You wanted to see me senpai?" Izumi-senpai: "I-I need to tell you something." He takes a deep breath and looks into your eyes. The usually shy and gentle Izumi-senpai/Izu-chan/Zumi/Izumi has a very assertive and determined expression on his face. Izumi-senpai: "Ever since I met you, my world started to change. I used to keep to myself a lot, spending time alone in the library." Izumi-senpai: "I really thought that living in my head was better than talking to other people. But you changed all of that." Izumi-senpai: "You asked how I was everyday and slowly, I opened up my world to you. I realized that spending time with you was more interesting than any story I could read." Izumi-senpai: "I like you, (your name). Won't you let me write my own story with you?" Special CGs Izumi-senpai asked you out for the weekend. You're both currently on the train, headed to the newly built theme park near the city! You've been to many theme parks but it will be your first time in this one! You are quite excited. You arrive at the theme park's designated train station. Getting down from the train, you can already see the park's towering attractions and rides. Izumi-senpai: "I'm so excited. thank you for agreeing to go with me. It's actually my first time at a theme park." You: "Wow, really? This is your first time at any theme park?" Izumi-senpai: "Yes it is. I never had a chance to go before. I didn't go out much, actually." Izumi-senpai: "But i wanted to try it out since it seemed like something you'd enjoy. And if it's something you like, I want to try it too!" You: "Well, you're in luck! You're with a theme park expert here! I'll make sure you'll have the best theme park experience!" You spend the entire day seeing the attractions, riding all the rides (including the giant rollercoaster), and eating cotton candy! You stop at a souvenir stand to look at the available merchandise. You: "It's time for an essential part of the theme park experience shopping for souvenirs!" You pick out an adorable headband for Izumi-senpai and place it on his head. You: "Ahhh! You look so cute, Izumi-senpai! This headband really suites you!" Izumi-senpai: "R-really? I-I look cute?" He blushes hard. his cheeks are bright red You: "Heehee. Now you look even cuter!" He smile meekly at you. Izumi-senpai: "Thank you for agreeing to go out with me today. It has been a lot of fun! I hope you enjoyed the day as much as I did." You: "It's been really fun for me too! Even the super scary, fast rides were great!" Izumi-senpai: "I thought I'd be too scared to try them, actually. But I guess when I'm with you get a little bit braver." Izumi-senpai: "I get the courage to try out new experiences and new things." Izumi-senpai: "I'm glad my first theme park visit was with you! Thank you, (your name), for a great first date." He holds your hand as you walk out of the theme park. Birthday Today is Izumi-senpai's birthday. You've asked all his friends and classmates to gather at the cafe. You've also asked each of them to bring a book that they like to serve as a present for Izumi-senpai. You all know how much Izumi-senpai loves to read. He knows that there's a birthday party for him today but he doesn't know about everyone's presents for him. You hear him call out just outside the cafe door. Izumi-senpai: "(Your name)? I got your message. Do you need help setting up the party?" You: "Please come in, Izumi-senpai!" Izumi opens the cafe door and steps inside. Instantly, his eyes widen when he sees the tall piles of books laid around the cafe tables. Everyone: "Happy Happy Birthday Izumi!" Hinata-senpai: "H-happy birthday Izumi. Here's one of my favorite books to read. 'Famous Tea Infusions Recipe Book Volume 4.'" Hinata-senpai: "I-I know I can act a little strange at times but I'm glad you're still friends with me. You are a very kind person. Thank you for being my friend. Happy Birthday!" Wakatoshi-senpai: "Happy Birthday Izumi! I know this book is pretty popular but I still want to share it with you. This is 'Henry the Wizard Apprentice'. One of my favorites!" Wakatoshi-senpai: "I know our taste in books and in most things can be different. But I'm glad that we still manage to get along. You're one of my closest friends, buddy. I'll always have your back!" Izumi-senpai: "W-Wow. I really didn't expect this many people to come to my party. T-Thank you all so much for this! I really really appreciate it." Izumi-senpai: "And all these books. I really can't wait to start reading them when I get home. I hope you've put your names on them so I know whom each one comes from." Izumi-senpai: "Knowing the kind of book a person recommends helps me get to know them a little better." Izumi-senpai: "You all know that I-I'm a little shy. And it takes a while for me to get close to people. So I'm really glad so many of you came to my birthday. Thanks for considering me your friend." You: "You've really learned to open to people. You're a really great person to hang out with so I'm glad you finally get to show that to everybody." Izumi-senpai: "Well, you've been of great help in that aspect. Thanks for everything Alex. And thank you for setting up this party!" You: "Speaking of opening up, I made you your favorite cake, Izumi-senpai! Say Aaah!" Others Nerd Yukata.png|Star Festival CG Nerd SFC.png|School Festival Cafe CG Super Love Mode Quotes * "I could write a thousand poems about you. You inspire me to no end. My world has become a bigger, brighter place because of you." * "Oh gosh. Are my cheeks that red? Sorry, i really can't help it when I'm around you. I get so nervous. I just like you so much." * "I'm so glad i can share my favorite books with you. I have never had someone to talk to about them before. I'm grateful to have met you." While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * “I read about these cliché romantic fireworks scenes in novels all the time. Now that I’m actually experiencing it with you, I see what makes them great.” * “I bet you want to know what my wish was for the Star Festival. Well, I’m not going to tell you. But I’ll give you a hint: it’s got something to do with you.” * “It’s been really fun attending this street festival with everyone. Usually, I’d just be cooped up in my room reading books. It’s thanks to you that I get to experience something new.” Pre-Super Love Mode * "It's nice to talk you like this." * "O-Oh. Hello to you too." * "U-uhm. P-Please stop tickling me." Category:Boys